


Mine

by MrHouse (orphan_account)



Series: After the Reaper Wars [1]
Category: Post Mass Effect 3 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrHouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reapers have been destroyed, and Jason Shepard has survied the war. Three years after the war him and Liara decided to settle down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of my favorite play through of the Mass Effect trilogey.  
> Earthborn, Sole Survior, Inflatator

Garrus and Shepard have finally moved the rest of his and Liara's things into their new house. Shepard and Liara after their engagement decided that they sould live on the newly set up multispices colony on Wessex, a plant in the Utopia Cluster, Garrus and Tali had decided to move next door to Shepard and Liara; today Garrus was helping them move in.

"Thanks for helping us move, Garrus."

"No problem Jase, after everything we've been through it's an improvement."

"Garrus , do you know where Liara is?" Jason Shepard asked.

"Last time I saw her, she was upstairs." Garrus told him.

"Well I think I should go help her." Jason responed.

The Shepard Master bedroom

Liara was bent ovr putting her and Shepard's Clothing into a drawer. Shepard used his old training to snuck up behind Liara and began to caress her.

"Shepard!" She gasped. Shepard wispred in her ear "How about we test out our new bed?" looking at the brand new bed that had only recenyly arrived.

"Jason," Liara began reluctanly ,"as much as I would enjoy that we have to get finsihed moving in to our house." 

"As you wish." Shepard responded

Later that night

Shepard and Liara decided to order some Turian takeout from a restraunt that just. Liara was putting the dishs away when she felt a familar tongne against her neck. "Jase," she gasped in plaesure "I should--"

"You can finish them tommarrow, I would like to test out our new bed." Shepard whispered to her.

"As you wish, but at the rate we're going I don't belive we're going to make that far." 

"We'll try"

The Shepard Estate Master Bedroom

When Jason and Liara finally got to their room they began to strip one and another. “Jason's lips started to suck on Liara's breasts rolling the now-slick nipple between his fingers. Shepard sighed happily, gripping the Asari, her strong hands massaging her shoulders.  
Jason knelt to kiss his way down Liara’s firm stomach.Jason traced over the outline of his feanice’s outer lips, the touch caused ,Liara to angle her hips against the Human’s fingers in her craving for more contact. "Do you do this to many woman?"  
“Only for you.” Jason pressed a kiss against Liara’s bud, and as her fieance let out a short, sharp cry.  
“Oh god!” Shepard staggered backwards to their bed so that Liara and him could lie down on the indeed-comfortable bed. Looking down at her fiance, naked, and completely hers, Liara felt a rush of heat shooting through her like she rarely had before. Her suddenly fumbling fingers found his cock, moving her hand along Shepard's length soon afterwards she put it into her mouth. The human moaned as Liara’s tongue quickly found it’s way back to his tip, tasting him fully and took him out. As Liara writhed around him, Jason thought that she could enjoy doing this forever, but his lover was so slick, so immensely turned on that he didn’t want to go too slow. As two hands tangled in the sheets, Liara moved her mouth to the human’s cock once again, Jason could feel Liara's lips starting to tighten around his head.  
Shepard took his cock out of Liara's mouth began to penatrate into Liara's cilt Liara gasped "Oh, Goddess! Every last part of me is yours, Shepard.” Liara turned, feeling Jason's breath on her skin as she lay down parallel to the human.  
“So, wet for me.” Jason wispered to her as he heard Liara purr while a longe cock ramed her cilt.  
“Yes, only for you, love.” The asari moned to Shepard, feeling the sharp echo of his future wife’s pleasure as he pulled his cock out of her clit.  
“More, Jason. Please. I need you.” Shepard's cock pressed deeper into Liara, the wonderful sensation of being filled the pulses of pleasure flowing from her.  
“Yes… so good… so close…” It felt so right like this, the sharing of pleasure, and Liara knew that neither of them could take much more, so as she felt Shepard’s cock ejaculate inside of her, the asari tried to convey all that her lover meant to her.  
“I’m yours… I love you… I’ll always love you.” The last words came from her at once, a promise and also a statement of fact. The climax that had been building within them flooded through the lovers like white light. Liara’s awareness collapsed to nothing  
“You do seem extraordinary happy.”  
“Because of you, my wife.”  
"The wedding is at the end of the month."  
"I think this was a sucsessful testrun." Shepard declared


End file.
